


Timeless

by iknowleeknowalex



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Marriage, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, True Love, minimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowleeknowalex/pseuds/iknowleeknowalex
Summary: Centuries ago a natural disaster occurred that resulted in a time warp that split time and space into two, creating two separate worlds. A special breed of humans, known as stamatons, are able to travel between the two worlds, destined to not only live these two distinct lives, but also destined to find their 'second soul'.Jungmo is a stamaton, thus making him one of the chosen ones; however, he feels emptier each day that passes without his second soul. That is until a tall, beautiful boy with chestnut brown hair and freckles speckled upon his face enters his dormitory.Has Jungmo finally found the one he's been searching for? Or is there more than meets the surface of this mysterious boy.
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Timeless

The constant giggles and stares of adoration that Jungmo receives is merely a perpetual occurrence he faces daily at his university. He didn’t necessarily demise the idea though; he only wished the girls that had been eyeing him the entire duration of the lecture would not be so obvious since the lecturer was now paying attention to him.

“Jungmo,” the lecturer called “what does the T cell present during a cell-mediated adaptive immune response?”

All eyes were on Jungmo, not as though many of the students didn’t already have their eyes adhered to him in the first place. Jungmo despised public speaking as he opted to remain quite anonymous at university; however, he fails miserably as every boy and girl ultimately faun over his admirable height, astonishing facial structure, and inherent kindness.

“The T cells present the major histocompatibility complex and antigen peptide,” Jungmo answered quite calmly, thankfully due to the ease of the question.

Everyone turns to pay their attention back to the lecturer who is now spurring on how imperative it is for the students to comprehend the different immune response pathways for the following exam coming up. Jungmo receives a nudge from his best friend Wonjin who’s just giggling from all the stares Jungmo is constantly gaining.

“Please wear a mask or something, I’m scared the lecturers are going to pick on me next just because I have to be associated with you.” Wonjin whines.

“Hey, it’s not my fault everyone always stares, I want it to stop just as much as you,” Jungmo whispers as to not garner any more attention.

“Yeah must be so hard being asked out on countless dates every day, I pity you Koo Jungmo.” Wonjin snarks sarcastically, gaining a small snicker from Jungmo.

“Shut up or the lecturer will call on you, and you’ll have no one to blame but your own dumb ass.”

Once the lecture is over Wonjin runs off without so much as a goodbye, just an abrupt “Shit, I’m late!”

Jungmo is busy tidying up his work and stuffing it all within his bag when a girl he constantly forgets the name of strides over in her mini shorts and tight long sleeve t-shirt.

“Hey Jungmo! Always the teachers favourite, aren’t you?” She laughs, striking the conversation.

“I don’t think that’s quite why I was called…how about next time you answer for me!” Jungmo gives her one of his widest smiles, merely out of his innate kindness.

She continues the conversation stammering on about how she always hated this lecturer and his teaching mechanisms that leave her more confused than when she came in. Jungmo barely pays attention, only giving slight nods and “mm’s” when necessary. She’s attractive he’ll give her that, but nothing can ever stem from this. He knew that from the very moment he ever spoke to her, or anyone else for that matter.

“I’d be happy to do anything for you,” she continued, making Jungmo confused what she was even talking about since he zoned out “maybe even go out sometime? We could grab a movie, I’m happy to pay!” _fourteen_ Jungmo thought in his head as he tallied up the number of times he’d been asked out this week “It doesn’t even have to be a movie, maybe a picnic? It’s just that I’ve liked you for such a long tim-”

Jungmo cuts her off with an apologetic hand “Sorry, um…Yeojun was it?”

“Yuijin.” She frowns.

“Right. Yuijin,” he pauses “it’s just that, I’m sorry, but I really don’t see you that way. And besides that, I’m not ready to be in a relationship right now.” He looks down, realising it never gets easier rejecting these innocent girls “But thanks for letting me know and hopefully I’ll see you around.” He lifts his head and gives her his most sympathetic yet warm smile, taking his bag and walking out of the lecture theatre.

Jungmo wishes he didn’t have to be so harsh. All he’s ever wanted is to be a regular university student, going out and partying with his friends, being able to date cute girls and boys and just be able to…live. But for Jungmo, his life has the propensity to be _over_ -lived.

Jungmo is a unqiue breed of humans that arose from a phenomenon that occurred centuries ago. The concept of time and space was once thought of as a universally succinct ideology that everyone shared; however, following a natural disaster that was situated within the central core of the earth, whereby the core’s fluidity shifted and resulted in a severely powerful magnetic field encapsulating the earth. This resulted in a time warp that split time and space into two. Both worlds living within these two distinct times live simultaneously to one another; however, neither is aware of the other’s existence, besides those known as stamatons. Jungmo is a stamaton, hence he is one of the ‘chosen ones’ of sorts, in which he is able to travel between the two worlds consequently stopping time in one world to enter the other whereby time continues there. All stamatons must do is lift one of their palms to the sky with the intention of entering the opposite world.

Both worlds are significantly idiosyncratic from the other; whereby the common day and age we see constantly perpetuated around us is referred to as ‘wayforth’, in which Jungmo experiences his own sense of normality from going to university to staying at his dormitory with his best friends, Wonjin and Taeyoung. The other world, overrun by a dictating monarchy and the rebellion fighters that oppose them, is known as ‘wayland’, where Jungmo is the crown prince ruling over the inferiors beneath him. Wayland is the world he fears the most, never wanting to retreat back to this autocratic society his family has created, yet always obliging in the name of his father, King Koo. Wayland is notably corrupt, with the perpetual cycle of war constantly brewing in the streets in order to fight against the monarchy in hopes to achieve the freedom so many of the poorer individuals yearn for. Jungmo is at the forefront of this all, being the face of detest for so many waylanders; however, he himself hates what his family has created. He never wanted to see dying children on the street, fighting against his guards just to get so much as some clean water and food. Nor did he want to see the people of his land forced to be enslaved by the wealthy and beggers on the streets. The world was dirty and miserable, with the only white shiny building in sight being his family’s castle. To his family, it was a sign of superiority as they overshadowed and dominated the rest of wayland, but to Jungmo, the whole castle was a blight on society. A mere sign that this clean and beautiful building has destroyed so many people’s lives, taking away their jobs and their consequential human necessities. _They are murderers_ Jungmo constantly thinks. He doesn’t even wish to associate himself with his parents, even if they are his biological family. He tries his best to stay within wayforth for a much more extended period of time, thereby rarely seeing his parents. In wayforth, he was in the foster homing system, since before the phenomenon occurred, wayland was the original earth. Because of this, Jungmo always felt as though he had no true parents, constantly being thrown between one careless couple to the next in wayforth, then being heartlessly thrown within combat battlegrounds from birth by his parents to fight for mere power and grandeur in wayland. So, when girls and boys ask to go on dates, something so benign and innocent, he desperately wants to. Just to feel another’s affection. But he knows he can’t. Every stamaton knows they can’t.

He has to find his _second soul_.

Stamatons are special and being chosen by the gods is an extremely rare occurrence with only a hundred or so integrated amongst others in both worlds. Legends have claimed that stamatons themselves are split into two much like the concept of time, constantly having to travel and live within two different worlds. Thus, they never feel whole, always cursed to experience the dire feelings of emptiness and loneliness. They may only feel whole and fulfilled as human beings once they find their second soul. This belongs to another stamaton that also shares the same desire to become whole, destined to be together until eternity. Once they find each other, they know they’re complete, and at first touch, both stamatons see through visions what their future life encompasses. That’s why Jungmo can never carelessly date all these random people he meets. They’ll never make him feel complete. They’ll never allow him to feel at ease. They simply will never be his destiny.

So, each day that passes, his feelings of isolation and sadness deepen without his second soul. All he wants is to love another purely and unapologetically, and to be loved in the same way.

* * *

Jungmo barges through the door of his shared dorm, spotting Taeyoung in the kitchen fixing himself a bowl of cereal.

“Jungmo hyung! What took you so long? It’s already 8 o’clock where have you been all day?” Taeyoung says, almost too forcefully Jungmo feels like he’s being scolded.

“Nice to see you too Youngtae.” Jungmo says, with more breath than sound as he slumps down into the couch opposite the kitchen “I was just lying down in the park for a few hours, needed to think…” _about finding the love of my life in this shitty world_ he thought.

“Well that’s not creepy at all. Lying down in the middle of the park looking like…that.” Taeyoung snarls, laughing more to himself than anyone.

Jungmo stands up suddenly to look in the mirror. _Damn, I do look bad._ Dark circles deepening his face and his hair spurred every which way from the countless times he ran his hands through his hair.

“Also, where’s Wonjin? I swear you two are never home and then you leave me to cook! And what do I make? CEREAL AS USUAL.” Taeyoung yells, with no humour this time. “you guys know I can’t cook” he quietly yet cutely whines sitting down at the kitchen table with a little pout on his face. Jungmo walks over to him and tussles his hair, “I’ll make you your favourite tomorrow okay…bbq meat with no vegetables. Deal?” At that, Taeyoung gives him a goofy smile.

“Deal! You’re so weak for me hyung, my tricks always work.” Right before Jungmo had the chance to retract his offer and give the younger a smack, Wonjin walks through the door with a boy on his heels.

“FINALLY!” Taeyoung exclaims “and where were you when I needed dinner? ...Wait, who’s this you’ve got with you?”

Jungmo couldn’t take his eyes off the tall boy standing behind Wonjin. Wonjin was explaining to Taeyoung something about how the boy was new at the university and Wonjin, being an engineering faculty club member along with Jungmo and Taeyoung, has been assigned to be his ‘buddy’ so he can show him around. Jungmo was barely listening as he was so drawn to the boy’s face. Perfectly small in comparison to his tall and lanky body, he had beautiful freckles that were dusted across his cheeks and nose. His lips were naturally rosy pink, and his chestnut brown hair was adorably parted down the middle. Jungmo had never felt so entranced by another human being. The boy had barely looked at Jungmo who was now standing further back in the kitchen near the fridge, away from the front door.

 _Why does he feel so…familiar?_ Jungmo thought, admiring every feature of his body. From his tight black jeans that showed his ankles due to his astounding height, to his loose striped shirt tucked into his pants, to even his thick prominent eyebrows that structured his face.

Jungmo noticed Taeyoung said something to make the boy laugh. It was a beautiful smile, showing his sharp fangs and a slight bit of his gums. Jungmo found himself unintentionally smiling and laughing just by looking at him. This garnered their attention.

“Oh Jungmo! I didn’t even realise you were standing there. Come on, say hey to Minhee!”

 _Minhee,_ Jungmo sighed _why does that name feel good to say?_

This was the first time Minhee had finally met Jungmo’s eyes. Jungmo felt something grab at his heart as Minhee’s deep dark eyes stared straight at his. Neither spoke, they merely just stared at each other. Whilst Jungmo felt ecstatic, Minhee didn’t appear the same. Minhee had his mouth slightly open in shock, with furrowed eyebrows and narrowed eyes, almost as though he had seen Jungmo before. Minhee quickly averted his eyes once he realised, leaving Jungmo yearning for his gaze.

“What the hell was that?” Wonjin asked Jungmo with a genuinely confused look on his face as a few minutes had passed “I asked you to say hello to him not fucking stare at him like a pervert!” Wonjin exclaimed with a slight laugh to drain out the awkwardness “Sorry he’s pretty weird,” Wonjin shifted his attention to Minhee “how about I walk you home now?”

“Yes, I’d like that a lot thank you.” Minhee said quietly, wanting to leave the scene as soon as possible without sparing Jungmo another glance. Both Wonjin and Minhee walked out of the door, but before they could reach the stairs that lead to the exit, Jungmo ran out the door.

“Wait!” he yelled, not quite knowing what he was doing but understanding that he had to do something, for his heart felt different in the presence of that tall beautiful boy. _What if he was the…one._

“I’m Jungmo.” He said rather stupidly “Sorry for…that. It’s just that…I…I feel like I know you.” Jungmo stammered, not articulating with confidence, but rather fumbling his words in front of this special boy.

Minhee hadn’t met Jungmo’s eyes yet, he just continued looking down at the stairs and said quietly with no emotion, “Well I don’t know you.”

And at that, he walked down the stairs, Wonjin following behind him after he shrugged his shoulders to Jungmo, not really knowing what was happening.

That night Jungmo wasn’t able to sleep. All he could picture in his head was Minhee and all the beautiful boyish charms that accompanied him. When he was finally able to close his eyes, the thought of Minhee and the possibility of seeing him again gave him so much happiness and hope that he was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Jungmo awoke with a shudder, but he was no longer in his bedroom back at the dormitory with Wonjin and Taeyoung. He was in his large king-sized bed, covered in silk, back in the castle in wayland. Another stamaton must’ve stopped time in wayforth to enter wayland, thus forcing Jungmo to do the same since all stamatons were intrinsically connected. Something was happening within the castle, as he heard yells and shrieks from outside the grand gardens. The king, Jungmo’s father, banged opened Jungmo’s doors and boomed,

“Get up immediately! They’ve entered the gates and are now entering the castle!”

“Who?” Jungmo proclaimed, still dazed by sleep.

“What do you mean who?” he shouted, “The street scums! Now either scour to the dungeon with the women like the coward you are or fight like I’ve trained you to!” King Koo yelled, grabbing his son’s arm and pulling him forcefully out of bed, leaving Jungmo with no warmth, just the pain of his now throbbing arm from his father’s fierce grasp.

Before Jungmo could say anything, his father had stormed outside the room, sword in hand. Jungmo knew he had to do the same. He went towards his large walk-in robe filled with luxurious materials and outfits, designed for the crowned prince himself. He heads to the very back of the walk-in robe, that contains his combat attire that he had trained in for years. It is not unusual for the castle to be under attack, Jungmo has witnessed it dozens of times in his lifetime. There is a main rebellion group that fights against the monarchy that proclaim to be the ‘freedom fighters’ of our land, but Jungmo’s family merely labels them as street scum. This rebellion group have experienced fighters, all armed with weapons and are covered in blue from head to toe, signifying the colour of freedom. Jungmo has never wanted to harm them for he himself wishes his family’s reign would soon end to salvage the people of their land. But he must please his father if he ever wants a chance at being king. He knows that’s the only way he can end all this. So, he puts on his black fighting attire, with body protection intact, whilst grabbing his grandfather’s precious sword, and leaves to go fight this madness.

When he goes downstairs, he sees guards fighting off these blue men; however, not many have entered the castle yet, only about 7. Jungmo rushes past them to observe the mayhem that has transpired outside in the grand gardens. The men in blue and the castle guards are having countless sword fights, some guards being thrown to the ground due to the masses of blue men charging at them. There seems to be much more of the rebellion fighters than the castle guards, which worries Jungmo as his fighting skills have never been significantly admirable due to his inherently weak and skinny body. He feels someone’s presence charging towards him but before he can protect himself, he’s thrown onto the ground by one of the blue rebellion fighters. Jungmo’s sword had fallen in the process of being plummeted to the ground, so he grabs the man’s shoulders and does everything in his power to push the man off, but the man continues to pin his hands down with his own blue gloved hands. Jungmo knees the man’s groin, making the man groan and lose his balance allowing Jungmo to take control and turn over the man so he was now over the man. Jungmo was going to let the man go as he didn’t actually want to hurt him, but as he loosened his grip the blue man merely used this as an opportunity to reach up and choke Jungmo. Jungmo was now striding the man’s lap as the man had sat up and continued to choke him; however, Jungmo not once tried to stop him, he never wanted to hurt anyone, he merely wanted to protect himself and his family. Jungmo let the man choke him, knowing that deep in his heart this is what he deserved anyway. For being a part of the family that had destroyed so many lives, including this man right in front of him. Instead of feeling fear and hatred towards the blue man, Jungmo merely felt sympathy.

Beneath the blue mask, Jungmo noticed familiar eyes soften. The man loosened his grip on Jungmo’s neck.

“Why aren’t you fighting back?” A familiar voice asked with so much softness and regret despite the current situation “Do something!” He yelled rather forcefully whilst grabbing the front of Jungmo’s top and shaking him slightly.

Jungmo wasn’t sure what to do as he was still deprived of circulating blood within his brain due to the choking he had just experienced. It took a moment for him to regain his sense of awareness as he looked past the blue mask and straight into the man’s eyes. Jungmo’s heart skipped a beat and all he wanted to do in that moment was grab the man’s face and hold him tight. So much fear was seen in those deep dark eyes. The man in blue tried pushing Jungmo off, but amidst his struggle, Jungmo grabbed the mask and tore it away from the boy’s face. Jungmo gasped as he took in the chestnut brown hair of the beautiful boy with freckles speckled across his face.

“Minhee.” Jungmo whispered, more to confirm he wasn’t dreaming than to gain the younger’s attention. Minhee only tried more forcefully to get out of Jungmo’s grasp.

“Get off me you monster! Please just let me go!” He wailed with such prominent fear, almost as though he was going to cry.

“Stop, please Minhee I won’t hurt you!” Jungmo exclaimed, trying to keep Minhee with him by pulling his hands towards himself, but taking off Minhee’s blue gloves in the process. This caused Jungmo to fall back, allowing Minhee to be free from Jungmo’s weight and run off. Jungmo’s heart was beating so fast and he knew why. Every time he looked at Minhee, he knew exactly why he felt like this. He felt so…whole.

Jungmo sprang up and ran the fastest he could, chasing the tall, lanky boy’s figure. Jungmo had never run so fast in his life, and he was finally close to the boy who was now nearing the castle gates. With one lunge of his body Jungmo grabbed Minhee’s right hand, finally feeling the weight of Minhee’s skin against his own for the first time. This halted their running as they both froze and were transported into a vision of their minds. Jungmo smiled and pulled Minhee’s body towards his own. Their bodies clashed together as they saw their future lives play out in front of them. The first vision was of Minhee and Jungmo lying down on a bed of grass, Minhee was holding a sky-printed umbrella in one hand whilst Jungmo sprawled his body on top of Minhee’s, lying down together on a warm summer’s day. They were laughing and Jungmo was looking up at Minhee with so much love and adoration. The next vision showed them cooking together in their home, Minhee was trying his best to cut up some vegetables whilst Jungmo was back hugging him and planting light kisses on his neck, making Minhee squirm and swat Jungmo with a laugh. The final vision they saw was at a beach, both of them were holding hands at the end of an aisle, whilst a small crowd was watching, including Wonjin and Taeyoung. As both Jungmo and Minhee said the awaited ‘I do’s’, Jungmo grabbed Minhee’s face and planted a soft kiss on Minhee’s rosy pink lips.

After their final vision, they regained their consciousness. The two of them were now sitting on the ground grasping each other, Jungmo’s legs wide whilst Minhee slotted between them with his knees to his chest as he clutched Jungmo’s shoulders. Jungmo grabbed Minhee’s face once the visions were over and stared at his beautiful face. Minhee’s eyes were still facing downwards when Jungmo said “I knew it was you.”

This caused the younger to look up at his second soul, finally feeling complete and whole.

“Why did it have to be you?” Minhee asked whilst searching Jungmo’s face, so quietly Jungmo could barely hear him. A tear fell down Minhee’s cheek and the sight of it pained Jungmo. Jungmo swiftly swiped the tear away with his thumb and spoke, “I’m sorry…I would hate me too.”

A tear fell down Jungmo’s own cheek as he was regretful of all the wrongdoings of his family, and the compliance he had in it all. It was a dire feeling for Jungmo to think that his family had ever hurt his second soul to such an extent that Minhee would become a blue rebellion fighter himself.

At that Minhee grabbed Jungmo’s face with his own hands and sighed out of relief.

“Still…I’m so glad I found you, I was starting to feel emptier each day.”

Minhee and Jungmo stared at one another, taking in their second soul and feeling the love elicited between the two beings. Minhee finally took awareness of his surroundings and let go of Jungmo’s face. They were not near the fights but most of the rebellion fighters had left, only leaving a few being evacuated by guards.

“I have to go Jungmo, please don’t look for me in this world,” he raised his eyebrows in desperation “wayland is not safe, especially you being…the prince.”

“I’ll come to you in wayforth.” Jungmo proclaimed helping Minhee stand up.

Minhee was hesitant to leave but he also seemed to fear Jungmo looking at the guards nearing them. Jungmo made one small step towards Minhee and cupped his cheek.

“I’ll never hurt you, or let any of them hurt you again, okay?”

Minhee looked down, pausing for a few seconds. “Try keeping that promise to everyone, not just me Jungmo.” Minhee said sadly, leaving Jungmo to loath in his own self-deprecating thoughts on how horrifically his monarchy has impacted so many helpless individuals, much like his own Minhee.

After the rebellion fighters had been cleared from the castle, Jungmo went back to his room, just wanting to escape back to wayforth so he could go to find Minhee. He locked his door, hoping his dad would not enter, and lifted his palm to the sky. _To wayforth_ he thought, with the image of his beautiful second soul in his mind.

* * *

Jungmo opened his eyes and found himself in his bed in the university dorm. He sighed with relief, being away from the horrid world of wayland. He knew he had to find Minhee straight away. Minhee would now be in wayforth since Jungmo had frozen time in wayland, to once again resume time in wayland. He immediately leaped out of bed, despite it being 3:00 am, and barged into Wonjin’s room.

“Where does Minhee live?” Jungmo said with much more force than he intended.

“What the hell?” Wonjin rubbed his eyes and turned over in his bed to face Jungmo “Get the fuck out it’s so late!”

“Please, I’m desperate.”

“Yeah and it’s fucking embarrassing! Look, I seriously don’t think he likes you with that creepy stare you gave him before.” Wonjin is now sitting up in bed, barely opening his eyes whilst speaking to Jungmo.

“Please tell me, I’ll do anything to pay you back.” Jungmo begged, making Wonjin groan out of pure frustration.

“He lives on the campus dorms with us, dorm building 4A. Now get the fuck out!” Wonjin yelled, making Jungmo smile so brightly hearing Minhee was so close to him. Building 4A was only a 10-minute walk away from Jungmo’s dorm building 2C. Jungmo quickly put on some slippers and ran outside in his boxers and plain white t-shirt, despite the freezing temperature of the night. Jungmo had barely walked 100 metres from his dorm building when he saw a tall figure walk towards him. His heart felt who it was before his eyes could even see him. Minhee stood in front of him covered in a big padded jacket and boots, clearly coming prepared to see Jungmo, unlike the latter who looked like an idiot in his checked boxer shorts and loose white t-shirt. As soon as they were directly in front of each other, Minhee laughed at the sight he was looking at.

“Please tell me I caught you sleep walking and you’re not actually leaving the house like that.” Minhee giggled looking his significant other up and down.

“Oh right…you got me!” Jungmo rose his arms up and pretended to sleepwalk just to hear Minhee laugh once more. It took everything in Jungmo’s power not to grab Minhee and pull his body close to his, just to have their beating hearts next to one another. But Jungmo thought it may be a little too fast, since their souls have already been in love since the beginning of time, but they barely knew each other as humans.

“I needed to see you,” Jungmo started, oscillating the tenor of the conversation towards a more serious tone “it hurt too much here.” Jungmo gestured to his heart, tugging at his white t-shirt.

“It hurt me too.” Minhee stated averting his eyes downwards, as his words were littered with feelings of guilt.

“Let’s go somewhere warmer, do you want to come to mine?” Jungmo suggested.

“I live alone, it’s probably easier if we go there…if that’s okay with you?” Minhee met Jungmo’s eyes once again. Jungmo found his hesitance so adorable. Of course, he’d want to go to his second soul’s home! They would share a home eventually according to their visions, but it was a bit too soon to think of that.

“Of course! Show me the way Mini,” Jungmo said altering his name slightly, gaining a smile from Minhee.

They entered Minhee’s dorm, just as big and similar as Jungmo’s, although Minhee had all this space to himself. _So clean unlike our dump cause of Taeyoung and Wonjin,_ Jungmo thought. Minhee made himself conformable on the couch that faced a large TV, opposite to what Jungmo assumed was Minhee’s bedroom. Jungmo was going to sit on a chair near the couch to give Minhee some space if he needed it. He still remembers the fear in Minhee’s eyes when he exasperated _“Why did it have to be you?”_ after finding out they were each other’s second souls. It pains Jungmo to think that he’s disappointed Minhee by being the prince who has led wayland to rubbles.

Minhee questioningly looks at Jungmo and pats the spot right next to him on the couch.

“It’s okay,” Minhee spoke “I want you near me.” It’s as though Minhee heard Jungmo’s inner monologue, as Jungmo smiles in relief and sits right next to Minhee facing him.

“I know this is all weird, but I think I should start from the start.” Minhee began, “I’ve been a freedom fighter in wayland since as long as I can remember. My father is one of the leaders and I’ve been trained since birth to fight against the monarchy, killing whoever stood in my way.” Minhee paused looking away from Jungmo for a moment, obviously finding it difficult to tell all this to the enemy himself.

“I’ve known who you were my entire life, the crown prince who I was destined to hate. And…I did hate you. Especially everything your family did. You took away my mother and father’s jobs leaving them with no money. You took away our homes, destroying our villages for your godforsaken mines. The only food they could manage to get was stolen or gifted to them by our equally as poor neighbours.” Minhee said forcefully with a small tear streaming down his face. Jungmo didn’t dare touch him though. He was too ashamed to even look at the boy crying in front of him right now.

“I waited until the day I was old enough to attack your castle and destroy each and every one of you royals. We’d entered and attacked so many times and still nothing happened. I feel so trapped in that world, along with all of the rest of us ‘street scum’ as you see us.” Minhee looked straight at Jungmo now, no more tears brimming in his eyes.

“But then I saw you in Wonjin’s kitchen, in this world. I felt your heartbeat in mine, I don’t quite know how to explain it. But it’s as though you were in here.” Minhee lifted Jungmo’s hand, guiding it towards his chest, allowing Jungmo’s eyes to follow the gesture.

“I knew I had found the one I was looking for, but then I saw your face…I saw the face that I’ve been made to hate all my life.” Minhee cupped one of Jungmo’s cheeks for a slight second then let go.

“I thought if I just never saw you again, I would never have to know if you were my second soul or not. But then we attacked your castle, and I thought I finally had the opportunity to end it all” Minhee paused, looking down as though he was ashamed “I almost killed you out there Jungmo.” He whispered. And at that Minhee began to fully cry. Endless tears were pouring down Minhee’s face. Jungmo cupped both of Minhee’s cheeks and lifted his face to his own. He pressed his forehead against Minhee’s, allowing their breaths to be shared as Minhee was trying to regain his ability to speak.

“I would’ve killed me too, Minhee. I hate me too for what’s happened in that world.” Jungmo now had tears forming, as he understands wholeheartedly what Minhee must be feeling.

“No!” Minhee proclaimed looking up, still having Jungmo’s hands cup his face. “You didn’t fight back, you looked so at peace…as if you wanted it.”

“I deserved it.”

“Stop.” Minhee raised a finger to Jungmo’s mouth. “Seeing you then and seeing you now like this. I know you’re not the same boy I’ve been constantly told to despise and hate all my life.” Minhee placed his own hands over Jungmo’s hands on his face.

“I know from personal experience that we are not the same as our parents. I’ve felt your heart within my own since the day I saw you in Wonjin’s kitchen, and I know that you are not cruel.” Minhee speaks with so much emotion. “Please show me who you are.” Minhee whispers. They stare at each other’s eyes, searching for what to say or do.

“I don’t want to go back to wayland, Minhee.” Jungmo finally whispers “I don’t know what to do there. I hate what my family has done, but I don’t know how to stop it.”

Minhee nods, “I know.”

“I’ll find a way.” Jungmo brings their hands from Minhee’s face down to their laps where he intertwines their fingers “I need to find a way to end it all.”

“You will, Mogu. We will.” Minhee makes Jungmo look up at the affectionate nickname he’s been given.

“Thank god I found you Mini, my soul is complete.” Jungmo smiles so widely, his eyes almost disappear behind crescent moons.

“Who would’ve thought the boy I’ve been destined to hate since birth, is really the only person I’ll ever love in my life.” Minhee sadly smiles. He then pulls up Jungmo from the couch, leading him to his bedroom.

“It’s late, let’s sleep.” Minhee states, all too casually for what he is insinuating.

“I’ll sleep on the couch, it’s okay.” Jungmo says, still being cautious of Minhee’s feelings towards Jungmo.

“Please, I just found you! We need to make up for lost time.” Minhee pouts, drawing Jungmo in closer.

They lie down on Minhee’s small single bed, Minhee turning around away from Jungmo and pulling Jungmo’s arms around him. Jungmo tightens his arms around the younger and intertwines their fingers once again. Jungmo loves the way Minhee smells, like fresh soap. He smells so soft and almost youthful of sorts. Minhee runs circles on Jungmo’s intertwined hand with his thumb, sending shivers down the latter’s spine. He’s never felt so at ease and so self-aware all at once.

“So, this is what I’ve been missing all my life,” Jungmo whispers into Minhee’s chestnut brown hair “please promise me I’ll never live without this again.”

“You’ll never be alone again, Mogu-ya.” Minhee whispers “I’ll be here until the end; didn’t you see our visions?” Minhee squeezed Jungmo’s hands, showing his sincerity.

“I can’t wait.” Jungmo whispers, soon taken over by sleep with his second soul between his arms and filling up his heart.

* * *

Jungmo stirred awake the next morning, surprising himself slightly with the chestnut-haired boy lying beside him. _I could get used to this_ , Jungmo thought with a small smile forming on his lips. Minhee was now facing Jungmo with one of his arms wrapped around the latter’s waist. Jungmo reached to touch the pretty boy’s soft, round cheek, only slightly grazing his freckled skin to ensure he didn’t wake him. Jungmo wanted to memorise every inch of his second soul’s face, from counting all the tiny freckles scattered along his face, to admiring the beautiful long eyelashes of this younger boy.

“Stop staring.” Minhee mumbled, with his eyes still shut tight.

Jungmo quickly closed his eyes in fear of being caught out, he didn’t want to seem creepy since the two barely knew each other yet. When Jungmo slightly opened his right eye to check if Minhee was still asleep, he was startled by Minhee’s gazing eyes that seemed to be taking in every aspect of Jungmo’s own face.

“Stop staring.” Jungmo teased, as he opened his eyes fully with a wide smile enveloping his face, gaining a reciprocated smile from Minhee.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…your face is quite mesmerising” Minhee said, whilst continuing to scan Jungmo’s face.

“Yeah I get that from a lot of people” Jungmo joked; however, his attempt at humour failed when Minhee’s rosy pink lips turned to a frown. _He can’t be jealous yet, can he?_ Jungmo wondered.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Jungmo consoled, cupping Minhee’s cheek in his hand. “I’m only yours, remember? Just yours.”

“Um, well this is kind of awkward…I sort of liked Wonjin, was lowkey hoping he’d be my second soul” Minhee teased, turning his face away from Jungmo.

Jungmo tensed up, feeling every joint in his body tighten at the words of his second soul liking someone else. Minhee giggled at the sight and did the same to calm Jungmo by placing his slender fingers on Jungmo’s soft cheek.

“See how it feels silly. We’re not like ordinary couples, we’re so emotionally inclined with each other, it physically pains us to be separated or think of each other with others.” Minhee explained, obviously knowing quite a bit on the history of stamatons’ and their second souls’.

Although, Jungmo was still caught up on the word ‘couple’.

“Couple.” Jungmo repeated, with a big goofy smile on his face.

“That’s what you took from what I said?” Minhee nudged Jungmo, sending the latter into a fit of giggles.

“Of course we’re a couple! Did you expect I’ll drop you straight away? Minhee queried, making Jungmo look away from his brown eyes for a moment.

“Well, honestly…kind of. I mean how can we even be a couple in wayland. Once my family find out who you are, they’ll see it as nothing but a ploy for you to destroy their kingdom.”

“And once my family find out, they’ll surely use me as merely a weapon to get into the royal family and tear down the monarchy.” Minhee sighed, “I’m scared Jungmo.”

Jungmo grabbed Minhee’s hands and held them between their bodies.

“Me too, but we’ll find a way to get through this. At least we have each other wholeheartedly here in wayforth.” Jungmo said, giving Minhee a reassuring smile.

Minhee sighed and sprang up suddenly “Okay enough of these downing conversations, I don’t want to stress about it all day. Come on, let’s get ready for uni! I’ve got class in an hour.”

“About that…” Jungmo began, “What do we tell Wonjin and stuff. That we just got to know each other really well and now we’re dating?”

“Dating? Who said we’re dating?” Minhee said, standing up from the bed and moving towards his wardrobe.

“But you just said we were a couple!” Jungmo frowned, now sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“A couple, yes. But dating? Since when have you taken me on a date?” Minhee said, whilst turned away from Jungmo, rummaging through his closet.

Jungmo used this as an opportunity to come up behind Minhee and wrap his skinny arms around the younger’s waist, pressing their bodies close together in a back hug.

“Does my Mini want me to take him out on a date?” Jungmo giggled, noticing Minhee had frozen. Minhee only looked down, obviously shy with the sight of his bright red ears in front of Jungmo’s face.

“What do you think, stupid…” Minhee whispered, tearing himself from Jungmo and turning towards him “Okay, now get out I need to get dressed.”

“Wait a minute!” Jungmo exclaimed with his mouth wide in amusement as he spotted something in Minhee’s cupboard “Is that a rilakkuma onesie hanging in your closet?” Jungmo laughed hysterically, cooing at the younger saying how cute it was.

“Yes, I need it to sleep sometimes…now get out! I’m going to be late Mogu” Minhee pouted, obviously displaying some aegyo to goad Jungmo to leave.

Jungmo let Minhee get dressed so he could race to his class, whilst he walked back to his dorm, hopefully not having to see Wonjin so he didn’t have to explain why he ran into his room like that last night. Luckily no one was home, and he had no scheduled classes for the day, so Jungmo was able to think peacefully about everything that had transpired the night before, and what was inevitably yet to come. Fortunately, he also had some time to plan something special…

* * *

After a few hours of rest and planning, Jungmo felt his heart physically aching. He knew that it’s because he’d been separated from Minhee for too long, so he put on a pair of blue jeans with a striped white and yellow top and made his way to the university campus cafeteria. He didn’t actually have Minhee’s number yet, but he would make a wild assumption that being close to 12:00pm, he’d be having lunch. As Jungmo walked into the cafeteria his eyes scanned to find Minhee; however, a girl blocked his gaze as she stood directly in front of Jungmo.

“Hey Jungmo! I don’t think we’ve officially met, I’m Yena!” The girl spoke with such a bubbly tone.

“Ah…um, hi Yena! Sorry I’m meeting someon-”

“Oh, don’t worry I won’t be long!” The cute blonde girl innocently interrupted “I think we take the same biochemistry class and there was an upcoming assignment coming up! Maybe we could be partners?” Jungmo wasn’t particularly paying a lot of attention as his eyes were still scanning the cafeteria in hopes to find his chestnut-haired boy.

“So, like you could come to my place, we can have some snacks and try to crunch out this assignment! Like kind of a date if you like…what do you say?” The girl spoke in almost a sing-song tenor, but Jungmo was not interested at all.

“Oh…yeah, look Yena, I’ll probably do that assignment with my friend Wonjin. But thanks for asking! Now I need to go find my boyfriend, so I’ll see you some other time!” Jungmo waved and gave one of his kindest smiles to the bewildered girl who still stood frozen at the word ‘boyfriend’ she just heard.

Jungmo had not even walked three steps further into the cafeteria when someone smacked Jungmo on the back, rather forcefully.

“Would you look who it is!” Wonjin teased, looking at Jungmo with narrowed eyes.

“Shit, Wonjin this weakling is going to bruise from that slap!” Taeyoung said, coming up behind Jungmo to rub his back slightly.

“He deserves it!” Wonjin whined, “Do you know what time this dumbass came into my room last night!”

“It was an emergency…” Jungmo rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out what to say.

“Emergency how?! As if Minhee would want to see you anyway, that kid wanted to run away from you after you stared at him like that you fucking stalker!” Wonjin spat.

“Well…we sort of…made up I guess. We’re actually kind of…friends now.” Jungmo stuttered, trying to articulate it in the vaguest way possible.

“Friends my ass, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Wonjin scoffed, “Anyway, speaking of the devil, Taeyoung and I are having lunch with him and his friends right now, they’re first years so we offered to help them out a bit. I’d ask you to join but seems like you two are such good friends anyway!” Wonjin laughed sarcastically, nudging Jungmo’s shoulder. Wonjin then turned away from Jungmo for a moment to wave at someone behind him. Jungmo’s eyes followed the gesture, where his eyes adhered on the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. Minhee looked different from when he’d left him to get ready this morning. His chestnut bangs were no longer covering his eyes, but now were styled back out of his face to reveal a majority of his forehead, oscillating his normally cute appearance to…handsome. He was wearing blue baggy jeans that further accentuated his staggering height, with a white t-shirt and a yellow jumper thrown carelessly but somewhat perfectly upon his shoulders. As soon as their eyes met, Jungmo couldn’t help but feel the corner of his lips turn upwards. Minhee mirrored his smile as he and his group of friends walked up to Jungmo, Wonjin and Taeyoung.

“Hey Wonjin, Taeyoung…” Minhee said, then slowing turned his gaze to Jungmo “and Jungmo.” He quickly averted his eyes as to not draw any attention to the two.

“Sup Minhee! These are your friends I briefly met yesterday yeh!?” Wonjin said in question, although he distinctly remembered each of their names…especially the cute boy at the back with the big, baby brown eyes. Hyeongjun.

The group of boys all sat down on a large table in the middle of the cafeteria. Minhee introduced all his friends: Hyeongjun, who Wonjin couldn’t help but giggle whenever he spoke in his adorable dialect. Seongmin, who had the cutest high-pitched voice any of them had ever heard, especially Taeyoung who found himself wanting to know more about the small, rabbit-like boy. Allen, who was extremely quiet but chimed into conversations with cute sounds and whines despite his firm appearance. And finally, Serim and Woobin, who were sitting in the corner together holding hands, in their own little romantic world, adding to conversation only when they were teasing their friends. Jungmo wished he could sit there and hold Minhee’s hand, but he knew people of this world wouldn’t understand. They didn’t comprehend the stamaton nature of finding one’s second soul. The love and trust that the two beings elicit between each other so immediately was rather difficult to explain, since their souls had been searching each other since the beginning of time.

As Jungmo was deep in thought, he felt a pair of deep dark eyes looking at him. Jungmo looked up into Minhee’s eyes and he realised he didn’t need Minhee to sit there and hold his hand. All he needed was him there with him, wherever and whenever. A few minutes had passed of the two staring at each other, when Wonjin looked over.

“Holy shit, it’s happening again!” Wonjin screeched, “they were looking at each other like that yesterday too!”

“What are you talking about, I just looked at him for a second shut the fuck up Wonjin.” Jungmo told Wonjin next to him, as a caution.

“Nah, that shit is different.” Taeyoung piped in, “You don’t stare at people you barely know for that long, even if you want to cause they’re cute…” Taeyoung directed this last bit to Seongmin, who merely looked down at the table and smiled to himself.

“There was…something on my face!” Minhee tried to explain “Jungmo was just telling me discretely via his facial expressions as to not draw any attention to it…” Minhee said, with wary eyes.

“Or perhaps you’re staring at each other because it has something to do with what you told us earlier.” Hyeongjun said, with a slight cackle behind his words.

“Shut. Up.” Minhee spoke with his eyes wide in warning.

“Oh, the bit about meeting the most handsome guy in the world yesterday?” Woobin sardonically asked, eyebrows furrowed, still hand-in-hand with his boyfriend Serim.

“Stop.” Minhee said, shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

“Yeah! Also, the bit where he said his heart feels like exploding whenever he’s near him.” Allen added, speaking for the first time.

“Oh my god, please stop!” Minhee said raising his voice while waving his hands over the table. Minhee’s eyes scanned over Jungmo, just to see how immensely happy all this information was making the latter. Jungmo just sat there smiling like a fool.

“Guys, enough…we can’t embarrass Minhee too much” Serim said, authoritatively as though he was the leader of their friendship group “If we keep saying things like how much Minhee clenched his heart during class or how many times he brought up the name ‘Jungmo’ today, he’ll never have a shot with him.” Serim ended his words with a cheeky smile.

“Kill me.” Minhee whispered, planting his face inside the palms of his hands. This gaining a small pat on the back from Hyeongjun.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think it’ll ruin any of his chances.” Jungmo finally said, making Minhee lift his head to meet his second soul’s eyes once more.

“Oh god, I can’t take any more mushy shit.” Wonjin said, dropping his fork on the table “First with Serim and Woobin practically making out in the corner, and now flirting? Right in front of my salad? How about I show someone the art faculty or some shit to get out of here…”

“I’ll go!” Hyeongjun said, standing up with his arm in the air a little too enthusiastically, garnering the others attention in question. “Oh…I mean…I’m a part of the art faculty anyway so…it’d make sense if I went” Hyeongjun stuttered with the cutest smile, making Wonjin reciprocate it.

The two left, followed by Allen who said he needed to finish an assignment by tonight. Taeyoung asked Seongmin if he’d like to come see him practice for his basketball game, which the younger happily obliged to. Woobin and Serim also left, whereby they walked away from the table with Serim grabbing his boyfriend’s waist, whilst Woobin merely swatted his hands away, clearly embarrassed.

“The most handsome guy you’ve ever seen, huh?” Jungmo asked with a big smile on his face once they were all gone.

“Sorry I think you misunderstood, I was talking about my OTHER soulmate!” Minhee said matter-of-factly, turning his face away from Jungmo on the other side of the table.

“Oh, is that so” Jungmo laughed, halting swiftly though as he wanted his second soul all for himself in that moment. “Can we go somewhere…a bit quieter Mini?”

“O-“ Minhee began, until he was interrupted by a girl standing over their table.

“Jungmo! I didn’t realise you had class today!” Yuijin said, with a bright smile printed on her lips “I just wanted to say, about the whole ‘me asking you on a date and getting rejected’ thing yesterday…” Jungmo saw Minhee look down and freeze as the girl spoke “…I think maybe it’s because we don’t know each other well yet! Maybe we can hang out tonight or something. I promise I’m fun-“

“I’m really sorry Yuijin,” Jungmo interjected “but I don’t think I’ll ever change my opinion. I’ve already found the one I was looking for,” Jungmo’s eyes shifted to Minhee quickly, before averting back to Yuijin “I’m taken, so please don’t try anymore. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“I…I’m being rejected…again?” Yuijin frowned sadly, before nodding “okay sorry for bothering you. Hope you are happy with your…partner.” She said smiling rather sadly, leaving shortly after with her head hanging low.

“You get asked out a lot don’t you Mogu…” Minhee said, still looking down at the table “of course you do with that face of yours.” Minhee whispered.

“Hey, look at me baby.” Jungmo leaned over the table and placed a finger under Minhee’s chin to lift it up so his second soul would look at him “even if they ask, all this time I’ve been waiting for you. Only you.” Jungmo reassured Minhee with a small smile as he moved his fingers from under his chin to caressing his cheeks. Minhee was entranced by the gesture, but soon he became wary of their surroundings of the busy cafeteria as he moved his face away from Jungmo’s hand.

“Perhaps somewhere quieter would be nice…” Minhee said, a small smile forming on his lips.

* * *

The two went to find an empty study room in the main university campus library. The study rooms were secluded from all library surroundings, merely being tiny 3-meter square boxes; they couldn’t get any quieter than that. As soon as they shut the door behind them Jungmo walked straight up to Minhee and gave him a tight hug, wrapping one of his arms around his waist whilst the other reached up to hold the nape of his neck, drawing Minhee as close to his own body as possible. Minhee sighed in relief, as though he had been waiting for this moment all day. Jungmo felt the same way since second souls should usually spend as much time as possible together. Their bodies have to overcompensate for the fact that they have been separated all these years, thus being close to one another as soon as they find each other is in their nature.

“This feels good.” Minhee murmurs into Jungmo’s dark purple hair. Minhee’s own arms are wrapped around Jungmo’s waist. Minhee slowly slides one of his arms between their bodies and reaches up to cup Jungmo’s cheek as he moves his head away to look straight at Jungmo handsome face.

“It was so hard back there at lunch,” Jungmo spoke, staring straight into Minhee’s dark orbit eyes whilst the latter softly caressed his cheek “I just wanted to hold you, and be next to you, and hold your hand and…” Jungmo paused as his eyes swiftly moved to focus on Minhee’s pink rosy lips. They were so perfectly shaped, with little dimples above his mouth that deepened whenever the younger smiled and spoke. Jungmo wanted nothing more than to feel his second soul’s pretty pink lips on his own. Minhee noticed Jungmo’s gaze and gulped.

“I’ve never done that before.” Minhee said so quietly, causing Jungmo to divert his eyes from Minhee’s lips, back into his deep brown eyes.

“Neither have I,” Jungmo whispered back “but…I want to.” Jungmo’s eyes averted back to Minhee’s lips. Minhee’s hand was no longer caressing Jungmo’s face, as he moved both his hands to hold the sides of Jungmo’s waist. Jungmo brought both his hands up to hold nape of Minhee’s neck, as he brought the latter closer to himself. Jungmo moved his mouth closer to Minhee’s as both their eyes shut simultaneously. Jungmo felt Minhee’s breath on his lips as they were so close to each other, but a loud thump on the study room door caused both of them to jump. They broke apart from each other immediately as Jungmo, who was blinking frantically called out, “Who is it?”

“I booked this study room for 3:00pm.” A loud voice called from the other side of the wooden door. 

“We should…um…get going anyway.” Minhee said whilst rubbing the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Jungmo. They rushed to get their belongings when Jungmo grabbed a hold of Minhee’s arm.

“Can I take you somewhere before sunset? I actually sort of planned something…” Jungmo said, forcing Minhee to look him in the eyes.

“Of course.” Minhee spoke with a slight giggle, sending shivers down Jungmo’s spine.

The pair made their way from the university to the local park nearby. Jungmo had been lugging around a large backpack all day that looked extremely heavy. Once they reached a quiet section of the large park, underneath a big beautiful tree near the little lake, Jungmo laid down a picnic blanket he’d kept within his large mysterious bag. The two sat down facing each other as Jungmo continued to empty out his backpack, filled with luxurious cheeses, crackers, fruits and some fancy wine Minhee had never tasted before.

“Shit, how much did you bring Mogu?” Minhee said, awestruck as his second soul arranged a beautiful looking cheese platter.

“It’s only something small,” Jungmo smiled back “It’s just that I wanted to show you the sunset. The way the light hits the lake has always mesmerised me and well…I wanted to share it with you. With some fancy snacks of course!” Jungmo ended with a laugh to hopefully diminish his cheesiness. Minhee merely shook his head in disbelief with the brightest smile Jungmo has ever witnessed from him. Minhee felt the sun seep through the shade provided by the large tree above them, causing Minhee to take out his umbrella to further shade him. It was sky printed, causing Jungmo to reminisce unintentionally.

“I need to block out the sun at all costs, I can’t get more freckles.” Minhee whined.

“Maybe I should take that umbrella away from you because I love your freckles so much.” Jungmo assured, pinching Minhee’s cheeks whilst cooing the younger. The two laughed as Minhee swatted Jungmo’s hands away. Minhee laid down on the ground, the sky-printed umbrella still in hand. Jungmo used this to his advantage as he laid his head down on top of Minhee’s chest. The pair rested like this until the sunset, where they spoke to their hearts content. They conversed over benign topics to get to know each other more, such as their favourite colours, movies and television shows. Jungmo felt as though he could talk to Minhee forever, about absolutely anything. Jungmo also explained everything about his stance on his father’s wrongdoings, how he desperately wants to find a way to help the kingdom of wayland, but ultimately not being able to do so without severely conflicting his father. Minhee also explained his family’s position, and how much they have struggled in the past because of the monarchy’s reign and what Minhee was forced to do in turn. They spoke without argument, comprehending and appreciating each other’s position.

“You know Mogu,” Minhee spoke, as they watched the beautiful pink sunset reflect on the lake in front of them “this was one of our visions. Us lying here together.” Jungmo’s head remained on Minhee’s chest, as the latter was now stroking Jungmo’s purple hair. Jungmo turned over onto his chest, now placing his chin on Minhee’s chest.

“I can’t wait for all our visions to come true,” Jungmo reached up and began tracing hearts on Minhee’s chest with his finger, as the younger continued stroking his hair “…especially our last vision.” Jungmo ended with a great silly smile formed on his lips, causing Minhee to giggle slightly.

“No matter how scared I am for what the future holds for us, I know we’ll be okay,” Minhee said with more breath in his voice than usual, “because at our…wedding” Minhee smiled at these words, “we looked so happy, so peaceful. And because of that, I know there’s nothing to fear.” Minhee moved his hand from Jungmo’s hair to cup his cheek where he gently swiped his thumb repeatedly over Jungmo’s face. Minhee’s words and gestures caused a ripple of emotions within Jungmo’s heart. He knew from that moment that he was so overtly and undeniably in love with Minhee, his one and only second soul. His soulmate and partner until eternity.

As the night grew darker the two decided it was time to head home. Jungmo insisted on walking Minhee back to his dorm but Minhee wanted to do that for Jungmo instead.

“Mogu,” Minhee warned with a pout formed on his rosy lips “you organised all that for me at the park, the least I can do is walk you home. I’m perfectly capable of finding my way home after that…not that it’s particularly far, dumby.” Minhee said, whilst lightly bumping his hip into Jungmo’s as they walk back to the university dormitories side by side.

“If you walk all the way to mine, the least you can do is stay the night!” Jungmo pleaded with a cheeky smile, grabbing Minhee’s hand in the process so he could intertwine their long, slender fingers.

“Hmmm…you’re dangerous aren’t you, Koo Jungmo.” Minhee said, with warning in his voice and furrowed brows.

When they arrived directly outside of Jungmo’s dorm room door, Jungmo turned to Minhee with a frown forming on his lips.

“Do you really have to go though? Come in for a coffee! Or I can walk you home now instead-”

“You need rest mister,” Minhee interrupted “but don’t worry, I’ll see you first thing tomorrow morning!” Minhee reassured Jungmo with a cute smile, displaying his small dimples above his lips. That smile enticed Jungmo as he found himself once again drawn to Minhee’s rosy pink mouth. Jungmo lifted his hand as he lightly grazed his thumb upon one of the younger’s dimples, then moving down to brush his thumb along Minhee’s bottom lip. Jungmo thought he better stop before he could no longer control himself, as to respect Minhee since he understood he may still be uncomfortable about this. However, Minhee unexpectedly responded to Jungmo’s action by gently grabbing Jungmo’s face between his two hands, whereby he then moved one hand into Jungmo’s purple locks. Jungmo followed Minhee’s gaze, as the younger continued to stare at Jungmo’s lips. This pushed Jungmo over the edge as he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wrapped an arm around Minhee’s waist to draw him closer, leaving no space between their bodies. Jungmo moved his other hand to grab Minhee’s chin as he pulled his mouth towards his own. Sparks flew as their mouths desperately clashed together, Jungmo finally feeling the weight of Minhee’s perfect pink lips upon his own. They both shifted their lips in response to each other’s movements, but Jungmo wanted more. Jungmo opened his mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to gently lick along Minhee’s bottom lip. This goaded Minhee to open his own mouth. Minhee’s hand that remained within Jungmo’s hair began tugging and pulling, drawing Jungmo closer and further in. Jungmo responded by grabbing Minhee’s waist, bringing their bodies as close to each other as possible. Minhee was finding it hard to breath as he began tapping Jungmo’s back, so Jungmo disconnected their lips for a moment, using this as an opportunity to move down and trail small pecks along Minhee’s neck and collarbone.

“Jungmo” Minhee breathed, eyes still shut. Jungmo merely moved his hand to the nape of Minhee’s neck, guiding their lips back together as they finished what they had begun.

“Holy FUCK!”

Jungmo and Minhee broke apart as Wonjin stood open-mouthed within their dormitory doorway.

“Shit Wonjin…I can explain.” Jungmo stuttered, combing his fingers through his hair to somewhat improve his surely disjointed appearance.

“You two are practically eating each other’s faces! What the fuck is going on?” Wonjin snapped, clearly confused due to their very sudden relationship.

“Well…uh…we...you see we’re kind of…dating I guess?” Minhee stammered as he tidied up his top that must’ve ridden up slightly earlier.

“It all happened kind of quickly, and…you know…we just kind of got together, that’s all.” Jungmo cleared up.

“I’m sorry, but weren’t you the two people in my dorm yesterday who had never met before?” Wonjin questioned, “and you!” Wonjin pointed a finger to Minhee, “weren’t you the one who practically ran away from him last night?!”

“Look, a lot of things happened Wonjin.” Jungmo began.

“Yeah, no shit!” Wonjin spat.

“I know we seem like we’re moving fast but…” _we’re soulmates who have been searching for each other since the beginning of time and this is normal for us_ “it’s…different between us.”

“This is hurting my brain,” Wonjin said whilst massaging his temples “look I’m happy for you man, you’re finally dating someone for the first time in your life!…just maybe do….that,” he waved one of his arms between Minhee and Jungmo’s bodies with an almost disgusted look painted on his face “in your room next time.”

“Noted!” Jungmo quickly said with a small nod, trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

“Anyway, I’m late! I’ve got to meet Hyeongjun now.” Wonjin walked between the two a waved without sparing either of them another glance. “Get a room!” Wonjin called out as he walked down the stairs leading to the exit.

“Hyeongjun?” Minhee questioned with his head tilted, as soon as Wonjin had left.

“Looks like we’re not the only one with secrets.” Jungmo huffed “Uh…well I should probably go to sleep. I’ve got class early tomorrow.” Jungmo said, looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment as all his confidence he displayed earlier had mitigated significantly. Minhee smiled at the sight of this shy and bashful Jungmo he had not seen yet.

“Go sleep, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Minhee walked closer to Jungmo and lifted the latter’s face with his fingers, forcing Jungmo to look at Minhee. Minhee leaned down slightly to quickly give Jungmo a peck on the lips before he turned away and began making his way towards the staircase.

“Wait!” Jungmo called, causing Minhee to halt just before descending the stairs “Are you sure you can’t stay with me tonight?” Jungmo whined with a slight pout forming on his lips, causing Minhee to giggle.

“See you tomorrow cheeky!” Minhee called with a bright smile playing on his lips as he made his way down the staircase.

* * *

The next few days had been total bliss. Jungmo and Minhee spent every waking moment together, from Jungmo waiting outside Minhee’s classrooms at university so they could walk hand-in-hand to their next classes together, to Minhee bringing handmade treats for Jungmo to try every day at lunch (later found out to be made by Woobin but Jungmo still found it cute). They hadn’t transported to wayland for quite an extended period of time, which wasn’t necessarily uncommon since most stamatons preferred to stay within wayforth for much more prolonged periods due to the deteriorating nature of wayland’s world. Neither Minhee nor Jungmo wished to go back to wayland just yet; however, both knew it was imperative that they went back to sort out any conflict before enlightening their parents of their recent union with their second souls, since both Minhee and Jungmo’s parents knew of their stamaton nature. The pair often spoke of how they would be able to be together in wayland due to the likely recalcitrance of their parents on their relationship, but Jungmo assured Minhee they’d be okay, even if Jungmo had to go as far as defy against his father, he’d do it for Minhee.

After weeks of their joyful romance, Jungmo found himself in the grand halls of his wayland castle. One moment he was in his room getting ready to meet Minhee on their date, and the next minute, time in wayforth had frozen as he’d been transported back to wayland. Jungmo felt cold fingers rest on his shoulder as he turned to be greeted by his mother, the queen.

“Jungmo darling, are you okay? I haven’t checked on you after everything that happened last night.” His mother said, displaying concern. Since wayland time has been frozen since Jungmo had last visited, the attack on the castle that changed his life forever by meeting his second soul had only occurred last night.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Jungmo said coldly, moving away from his mother’s grasp as he felt rather awkward since he had never formed a strong bond with her. She always disciplined him and told him to strive for greatness, even in the expense of others. She was always off flirting with guards and yelling at maids, never truly caring for Jungmo’s existence at all, except for when she was grooming him to become yet another monstrous king so their family’s reign would last generations.

“Where’s father?” Jungmo queried.

“That’s what I’ve come to tell you Jungmo dear,” she once again reached for Jungmo’s shoulder, an unusual gesture altogether for her “last night during the attack, your father was awfully injured. He’s been stabbed in the abdomen.” Jungmo’s mother covered her mouth with her hand to prevent her from crying, as her eyebrows further furrowed in sadness. Jungmo and his mother went straight to the king’s quarters of the castle where Jungmo’s father was lying in his bed surrounded by every medical professional within wayland. Jungmo went straight to the side of his bed, fear overtaking his body as he watched his father’s agony.

“Father,” Jungmo sat on the bed next to his father’s body, slowly moving to grab his hand “it’s me father. Jungmo.” The king slowly turned his head towards Jungmo, his eyes still partly closed.

“My son.” His father whispered. Jungmo hadn’t heard that from his father in years, and hearing it made him feel so…appreciated for once.

“You’ll be okay.” Jungmo assured. Although his relationship with his father had not been an excessively happy and joyous experience, seeing him lying there in his final moments made Jungmo so regretful of all that had transpired in the past.

“I need to speak with Jungmo.” the king spoke much louder, directing his words to all the doctors and his wife surrounding him. As everyone left the room one by one, the king’s eyes finally rested on Jungmo once more.

“Son,” the king began, once again showing a more affectionate side “all my life, I’ve seen the way you live in this castle. With so much hesitation and fear.” The king coughed lightly, overtly displaying the pain he’s in. “Ever since I was a boy, I was taught how to run this kingdom from my father, who ultimately learnt from his father before him. We were taught for generations to take dominance over our people due to the privilege we were born with. Our family has strived for greatness for centuries, and…we’ve received it.” Jungmo’s father looked away from Jungmo for a moment of remorse. “We’ve received it in the form of overflowing grandeur and the superiority to rule over every living being of our land. But you know what we haven’t received?” The king paused, causing Jungmo to look further into his dying father’s eyes, absorbing every word he has to say. “We’ve never received respect. The respect of our people. And rightfully so. I’ve never known anything other than what I’ve been taught, so I’ve further led this land into ruins due to my greed for glory…but you my son,” Jungmo’s father moved his hand up to rest his hand on Jungmo’s cheek, “you’ve never wanted this for our people. You are kind and strong and knowledgeable…all things I am not.” Jungmo felt a small tear stream down his face as his father’s words grew quieter, with his lack of breath. “Please break our family’s cycle Jungmo. Now you are king…please make this land great once more. A land that you can be proud of.” Jungmo nodded fervently, with more tears now streaming down his face.

“Yes, father.” Jungmo whispered.

“Not a day has passed that I haven’t loved nor trusted you my son. Please know that.” And with that, Jungmo’s father’s eyes shut for the final time as he expired his last breath of air. Jungmo tilted his head forward and let his tears flow freely. He knew his father hadn’t made the most beneficial choices in life, but he knew his father wasn’t an awful man. At the sound of Jungmo’s sobs, his mother walked in and gasped at what she saw. She rushed to Jungmo’s side and wrapped her arms around his body, allowing Jungmo to cry into his mother’s shoulder, as she too cried into her son’s hair. From this day onwards, everything in wayland would be different. Jungmo was now king, thus he had to keep his word to not only his father and himself, but also to Minhee, that he would improve this land for the better.

After Jungmo and his mother had enough will to leave the king’s side, the doctors came in to officially pronounce the death of the king of wayland. Jungmo stood still outside of the king’s quarters, still comprehending what took place, as his mother sat to speak to the guards surrounding the room. Jungmo suddenly could hear yells from the main foyer of the castle, causing all guards around him to move their heads in synchronisation to the sound.

“Please, I don’t mean any harm! I just need to see him!” A faint voice called from the foyer. Jungmo felts shivers run down his spine. _That voice_. The guards beside Jungmo began to draw their swords.

“My god! The rebellion fighters must already know the news of the king!” They said, rushing towards the main foyer. Jungmo’s motionless body was then galvanised into action as he ran towards that voice. When Jungmo arrived, he witnessed his second soul being pushed onto the ground, being pinned down by several guards.

“Get your hands off him at once!” Jungmo boomed, walking directly up to one of the guards holding down Minhee’s neck to the floor and ripping his arm off of his soulmate.

“Jungmo.” Minhee gasped, barely able to meet his eyes as his body was still pummelled to the ground.

“Did you not hear me!” Jungmo yelled, whilst seizing a sword from one of the guards who carelessly had it unprotected. He pointed the sword to one of the guards who was now standing. “As the king, I command you to release him!” At this the guards all released Minhee at the request of their king, backing away and allowing Minhee to sit up on his knees. Minhee looked up with sombre and worried eyes observing the red and tear-stricken face of Jungmo.

“What happene-” Minhee began, before Jungmo knelt down and collided their bodies together. Jungmo raised one of his hands to grasp the back of Minhee’s head, bringing him as close to him as possible, whilst the other rested on his waist.

“Minhee…” Jungmo whispered, not knowing how to begin. Everything that just happened in the past hour hit Jungmo, and he was as scared as ever. He was scared to be king; he was scared of what Minhee would think of him, he was even scared of ruling the land alone with no fatherly guidance…however good or bad it may have been. At this, Jungmo once again began to cry, creating a large wet patch on Minhee’s shoulder. Minhee merely wrapped his arms more firmly around Jungmo’s body and patted his back. Once Jungmo got some sense into himself, he lifted his head from Minhee’s shoulder and looked at Minhee’s face for the first time.

“I’m scared.” Jungmo whispered.

“Tell me what happened.” Minhee whispered back, reaching up to wipe away some of the tears with his thumbs.

“My father,” Jungmo spoke, noticing the way Minhee looked downwards at hearing the formidable king’s mention “he died from last night’s attack…I…I’m the king now Minhee.” Minhee gasped at these words, slightly rejoicing at the thought of the kingdom’s new beginning with Jungmo as king, but also feeling contempt at seeing his soulmate’s state due to his father’s death.

“I’m so confused,” Jungmo continued “what if I can’t do what I promised? What if they hate me just the same as they’ve hated my father, Minhee? What then?” Jungmo was now breathing heavily, full of worry and perturbation. Minhee slightly shh’d Jungmo, caressing the side of his head.

“I have so much trust in you, Jungmo.” Minhee said, causing another tear to stream down Jungmo’s face due to the mirrored words he heard from his father not even an hour ago. “I know you’ll be an amazing king. And besides, you’re not going to be alone.” Minhee intertwined their hands, now resting in their laps. “I’m always going to be here Jungmo. Always.”

Jungmo stared into Minhee’s eyes, feeling the most love he’s ever felt for anyone in his whole lifetime. Minhee’s rosy pink lips turned up into a small smile, displaying his beautiful dimples above his mouth that Jungmo adored. They were interrupted by the sound of more guards coming, along with Jungmo’s mother who stood speechless watching her son grasp onto an unknown boy.

“Get up this instance, Koo Jungmo.” Jungmo’s mother said magnanimously.

“No.” Jungmo whispered so only Minhee could hear, still having his eyes drawn to his second soul.

“You are the king! Now stand up and release that boy. He’s nothing but street scum!” At his mother’s words Jungmo slowly turned his head towards his mother.

“What did you call him?” Jungmo said, eyes narrowed and glaring.

“Street. Scum.” Jungmo’s mother said, emphasising each word. Jungmo stood up, grabbing Minhee’s hand and walking them directly in front of his mother.

“Street scum?” Jungmo scoffed, causing Minhee to squeeze Jungmo’s hand to slightly calm him. “This boy has shown me the most love I have ever felt in all my 24 years of existence. The only times I am truly myself are when I am with him.” Jungmo spoke with such adamant. “He is not street scum. He is my second soul.” Jungmo’s mother gasped at this “He is the most precious person in my life, now and always. And as the king, he’ll never be leaving my side for as long as we both shall live. So, you better start showing respect to not only him, but the rest of our land’s people that you so kindly refer to as street scum.” This caused Jungmo’s mother to frown, speechless from what her son is saying.

“Jungmo.” She began.

“No! Save it mother.” Jungmo interrupted “There will be a lot of changes in this kingdom from now on, beginning with how we see and treat the people living within it.” Minhee was so proud of Jungmo in that moment. He knew wayland was in good hands. “Now if you’ll excuse us, I’ll be taking my fiancé to our room.” At that, Jungmo led their still intertwined hands towards Jungmo’s bedroom.

As soon as they were safely inside Jungmo’s room, he felt the weight of his words.

“Um…” Jungmo said whilst releasing Minhee’s hand and walking over towards his bed, feeling rather awkward for his random drop of the term ‘fiancé’. Minhee didn’t mind as he rushed into Jungmo’s arms, wrapping his own arms around the latter’s neck.

“I’m so proud of my Mogu.” Minhee said, squeezing Jungmo so hard he could barely breathe. As Minhee’s grasp loosened slightly, Jungmo slowly raised his arms between their bodies and rested his hands on Minhee’s face.

“I had to do that. Things have to change Minhee.” Jungmo said as he looked down slowly in thought.

“And they will,” Minhee spoke whilst lifting Jungmo’s face with a finger under his chin “you’ll do amazing as our king. I know it.” Minhee smiled, placing Jungmo at ease.

“I love you so much Mini.” Jungmo said, caressing his second soul’s cheeks.

“I love you too my Mogu.” Minhee smiled back, resting his arms around Jungmo’s waist.

“About the…” Jungmo looked down for a second, wallowing in slight embarrassment “word…I called you…I’m not rushing anything, so don’t worry! It just slipped out.”

“Fiancé?” Minhee asked, with a slight smile underpinning his words “I kind of liked it…” Minhee looked up at the ceiling for a moment with a slight pout on his lips.

“You…you do?” Jungmo asked, more happy than surprised.

“Of course, silly!” Minhee said, giggling at his cute soulmate’s reaction “I want to be yours in every way possible.” Minhee raised one of his hands and placed it behind Jungmo’s neck, caressing there softly. Jungmo merely gave Minhee one of his goofiest smiles and moved their faces close together so he could rub their noses together in adoration.

They remained that way, foreheads resting upon each other, when Jungmo asked “Minhee…will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Minhee whispered back, with so much joy expressed in his tone. “Yes!” Minhee repeated louder, causing Jungmo to laugh. Jungmo crashed their lips together, feeling both their smiles within their kiss from the undeniable happiness this has brought them.

Jungmo didn’t let much time pass before he implemented the necessary measures as king. He was not allowing his land to fall at the demise of the monarchy anymore. Jungmo enforced new bills and laws throughout the kingdom that granted everyone freedom, allowing them to be free of the years of slavery and unemployment they were faced with due to their status. He took down the mining and factory facilities that served as income for the monarchy and put their wealth towards shelters and food services that were open to all people of the land. By opening these, Jungmo opened more job opportunities for people as they were paid by the royal family to serve each other. He also hired many people to work within the castle, granting them proper occupations and income. He put emphasis on reviving the streets as they underwent reconstruction to return the streets and the land to a safe living environment. Jungmo listened to the worries of his people and tried his best to overcome any issues. Slowly, wayland was improving for the better. It would take a lot of time to recover the woes of the kings before him, but Jungmo was confident he could do it. And so were the people of the land. Everyone rejoiced at the actions of their new king. Rebellion nor war was not perpetual throughout wayland no more. Jungmo was especially glad since Minhee’s parents were one of the many people who commended the actions of their new king, granting him acceptance to take their son’s hand in marriage. Everything was becoming as it should be. And throughout all of this, Minhee never left Jungmo’s side. Always helping him and encouraging him to do better, allowing Jungmo to grow further into a man that he can be proud of, whichever world they were in.

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

The day that defined everything had finally arrived. Jungmo rubbed his hands together frantically, trying to relieve himself from his clammy, sweaty hands. He stood at the end of the aisle, watching as the guests made their way to their seats. _It doesn’t get easier the second time_ Jungmo thought, reliving the moments of their wedding in wayland that they just experienced. He was just as nervous for their wedding in that world than he was here in wayforth. The wedding in wayland was much more discrete, at the request of the king himself, only involving Minhee’s father and mother, who were proudly smiling at the front, along with Jungmo’s mother and a few of the close royal officials and family members of the castle. It is common for royals to display their weddings as a public matter; however, both Jungmo and Minhee wanted a more personal ceremony, so they decided on inviting only very few guests. Their wedding ended beautifully, with even Jungmo’s mother making an effort to reach out to Minhee’s parents. It made it all the more special now that wayland was well on its way to recovery, with employment rates and living lifestyles increasing significantly. It made Minhee proud each day how kind, loyal, and humble Jungmo was as their saviour of a king.

Now here Jungmo was, standing once again at the end of the alter, waiting for the same boy to walk towards him. Although their weddings in wayland and wayforth were significantly different from each other, Jungmo only focused on one thing each time. The beautiful boy walking towards him down the aisle. Minhee appeared, displaying his lovely chestnut hair that was carefully styled away from his forehead, revealing each perfect aspect his face. Jungmo had a big goofy smile printed on his face as he watched Minhee walk step by step towards him, observing his pretty freckles scattered on his face, his prominent thick eyebrows, his little button nose, and of course, his rosy pink lips. Both Minhee and Jungmo had white suits on, surrounded by only those they loved and were close to. Unlike the ceremony in wayland which was very quiet, Jungmo slightly turned his head to observe the cheers he was receiving from his friends as Minhee walked down the aisle towards him. Wonjin was cheering at the top of his lungs as his boyfriend Hyeongjun just giggled beside him, watching his best friend Minhee walk towards his groom. Taeyoung had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend Seongmin, as he was back hugging him while watching Minhee make his way towards his long-time friend Jungmo. Allen was smiling ecstatically, whilst the newly married couple beside him, Woobin and Serim, were hand in hand watching the wedding so lovingly. Everything was so perfect, and Jungmo wanted nothing more than to marry his second soul in front of these people who he truly trusted and loved. As Minhee made his way down the aisle, now standing directly in front of Jungmo, he gave the latter one of his sweetest smiles, depicting his sharp fangs and a slight bit of his gums. Jungmo’s smile grew even more at the sight as he grabbed Minhee’s hands and intertwined them. As the minister began the ceremony, both Jungmo and Minhee stared endlessly into each other’s eyes. They absorbed every slight detail of each other’s faces that they have already stared at millions of times in their lives. Minhee mouthed something, drawing Jungmo’s attention from his eyes, to his pretty pink lips. Minhee mouthed ‘I love you’. Something so simple that Jungmo had heard so many times before in their relationship. Yet, today it felt different. It was lined with so much truth and desperation, as they were finally going to be united as husbands in every world. Able to rely on each other forever and always. Jungmo smiled widely before mouthing ‘I love you too’. The minister began wrapping up the ceremony as he asked both the Jungmo and Minhee the awaited questions in which they answered.

“I, Jungmo, take you, Minhee, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in plenty and want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.” Jungmo said with the same wide smile painted on his lips, whilst their friends in the crowd blew whistles and cheered.

“I, Minhee, take you, Jungmo, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in plenty and want, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.” Minhee returned Jungmo’s smile, showing his adorable dimples that Jungmo wanted nothing more than to kiss.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss!” The minister said, almost as happy as the two boys in front of him.

Jungmo grabbed Minhee’s face between his hands and placed a soft sweet kiss on Minhee’s rosy pink lips. Jungmo drew away from Minhee’s face slightly to see the crazy cheers they were receiving from their friends, making him laugh. Minhee was still staring directly at Jungmo, pulling the latter’s white tie and planting a much deeper kiss on Jungmo’s lips, generating even louder cheers from their friends behind them. Jungmo was initially surprised, but soon smiled in their kiss as his husband took the reins.

“How are you feeling Mr Koo?” Jungmo teased once Minhee released his lips.

“I was Mr Koo before the wedding even began!” Minhee laughed, hitting Jungmo’s chest lightly, as he referred to their wedding in wayland.

“But now,” Jungmo caressed Minhee’s cheek, running his thumb along his freckles “you are mine in every world. It feels so good to say that.” Jungmo smiled wider than before, allowing Minhee to reach up and pinch his cheek lightly as he reciprocated his husband’s wide smile.

“We’re finally whole Jungmo!” Minhee smiled “You’ve made me whole.” And at that, Jungmo reached up and kissed his husband again. Feeling the same rosy pink lips beneath his own and being able to do so for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I kind of just wrote this to procrastinate from studying...I've had this concept in my head for so long and I thought it'd be amazing if I applied it to minimo! Hopefully you like it, and thank you so much for reading it if you did lmao. I'm kinda shy to post it on twitter so pls share it if you like it idk ;//  
> Anyway thanks so much for reading! Have a nice day and stay safe!


End file.
